comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-02-25 - Tea, Sandwich and Hints
Madame Xanadu had chosen to ask an old friend of hers to look over the shop for her some times. As she entered the cafe, she searched herself a seat, ordering a tea for herself. She never had gotten a hang for coffee, but tea she did enjoy for a longer time than even the oldest states that still existed had persisted. Kara Zor-El has decided to try eating at the Warm Hands Cafe for a third time in the past week. Hopefully by now, there won't be any criminal super villains trying to rob places nearby. First it was Rhino. Then it was Lady Deathstrike trying to kill that mutant who spilled ice cream on her. She orders a sandwich and chamomile tea. Mainly because it reminds her of a hot beverage she used to drink on Krypton. Madame Xanadu looks up from her teacup as someone comes in, giving the new customer a smile. without her tools of the trade she was not able to foresee events, but that the face looked somewhat familiar was something that made her smiling. Not that she was watching Television, but she read the newspapers and some showed pictures of Supergirl. Kara Zor-El sits down, trying to be unobtrusive. Why oh why doesn't she wear her glasses and hair in the ponytail when she wants to be unnoticed? Because she hates wearing those stupid glasses. That's why. So just keep your head down, Kara, and try to enjoy the sandwich and tea, and hope you don't have to go hero for another hour or so at least. Unfortunately, for every person who assumes Supergirl would never be just eating in a cafe, there's another who has seen her on TV enough to notice when she's not even doing the minimal job of hiding her identity. Madame Xanadu just couldn't fight down the intuition that there was something she saw elsewhere. Giving a short glance around the restaurant, she noticed there were not too many other places free, so she did give a smile to the girl that seemed to be familiar, giving her a slight movement to point at the chair on her opposite. Kara Zor-El pauses, and points at herself questioningly... then gets up, taking her sandwich and drink with her and over to Madame Xanadu's chair. "Sorry... do I know you?" Madame Xanadu smiles gently, placing her cup on the saucer "well, I am not sure, but your face seemed familiar. And it is always better to have linch together, even if with a friendly stranger." Kara Zor-El looks around. "Might just have one of those faces?" She bites her lip, then sips her tea. "I guess that's true. What's your name though? Pretty sure that's the first way to stop being strangers." Madame Xanadu nods with a smile "sure, that's right. Madame Xanadu." she introduces herself, offering her a hand. "And you might be who?" Madame Xanadu seems to ponder about the name a bit, eventually answering. "Yours is at least as unusual as mine I believe." Something on the name was familiar, but not right that name. Not exactly the same. Kara was right. Zorel... no, that was not right. and Kara was a normal name after all. "At least the surname of yours." Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "Well... Madame... sorta sounds more like a title than a name, to be honest." She pauses. "You're not a madame like as in.... yknow?" she tries to imply with embarrassment. Madame Xanadu smiles warmly as she shakes the head slowly "Royalty? no, as the title it was tied to is long gone. Several hundreds of years. But it is the name that is written on my shop's window." she explains. Kara Zor-El looks at her drink "Yeah... Royalty. That's what I meant." She didnt mean a person who runs a brothel at all. She totally meant Royalty. Riiight. She looks over at her again. "What sort of shop?" This must be where she says she runs a brothel. Madame Xanadu eyes Kara for a second, looking into her purse next to find a business card. "Somewhere here I have a Card. Hokus & Pokus Occult Curioso down in the Village." she explains, eventually finding the card she searched. "ah, here." she sais, giving it to her. On a closer look it reveals to be printed onto the back of a tarot card. The number 0, the Fool. Something about the girls name was tingling but she could not right put it. Maybe if she would read it. Kara Zor-El takes the card and looks it over. "Oh....Occult Curioso." She pauses. "What does that mean though? Like magic stuff?" Madame Xanadu nods on the question "Like that, but mostly books and I offer looks into the future for those who believe into the art." Kara Zor-El ohs, and looks at the card, reading it, before putting it in her pocket. "Well... that's definitely interesting?" Kara's never even heard of a crystal ball though - though she has time travelled. Not that she's mentioned it. Madame Xanadu smiles gently sipping of her tea "Interesting because?" she asks, placing the cup back on her saucer. "May I ask where you earn your rolls? I mean, you know about me and the more people know about each other, the less they are strangers." Kara Zor-El shrugs a little. "I don't really want to insult you. I never really understood magic much." She pauses, confused. "Earn my rolls? Um... do you mean what's my job?" Madame Xanadu nods with a smile "of course I meant this. You don't have to understand magic really, and I am not a major in it either. I believe Zatanna Zatarra would be the one to ask about magic." Kara Zor-El murmurs something as she eats her sandwich. Something along the lines of, "met her...she's nice." Madame Xanadu lifts an eyebrow as she notices only one of the pronouns. "You managed to meet her? Oh, I would like to meet her once in a while." Kara Zor-El nods a little, and looks at her mostly-finished sandwich. "Well.... I probably should go. Thanks for the conversation. Maybe I'll stop by your shop some time and see some of those books." Madame Xanadu nods with a smile, pondering to try a small hint herself "Please do so. And should you have the opportunity to see one of the Supergirls, bring a photo of them, would you? My camera broke ages ago, so I missed an opportunity to do one when I had the chance." she says, offering the hand for farewell. "Have a nice day then." ''- - Fade to black - -''